<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Щенок Лаухи by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Sellaginella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352914">Щенок Лаухи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020'>fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella'>Sellaginella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Детство Тапсы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Щенок Лаухи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893593">Lauha's Puppy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwise2019/pseuds/lwise2019">lwise2019</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to lwise2019 for allowing this translation!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тапсу разбудил смех матери. Лауха подняла тяжёлую голову, лежавшую на его коленях, и тяжело посмотрела на мать и отца Тапсы. Лауха не зарычала – она не посмела бы рычать на семью – но и хвостом вилять не начала. Тапса Нисканен осторожно отодвинулся, чтобы можно было выбраться наружу, не потревожив шестерых щенков. Они были сытыми и сонными и едва пошевелились, пока он уходил, и Лауха положила голову на грубую подстилку конуры.</p><p>– Я все сделал, как ты сказала, мама, – торопливо начал объяснять Тапса. – Держался подальше, прямо вон там, но она взяла меня за руку и отвела к себе.</p><p>Тапса поднял руку, как бы показывая аккуратную хватку пастушьей собаки на ладони.</p><p>– Значит, ты один из её щенков, – с улыбкой ответил отец.</p><p>Приветливое выражение лица подсказало Тапсе, что он прощен, но в его голове пятилетки ещё плохо укладывалось, что такое шутка. Он глянул на свое совсем не собачье тело и в растерянности спросил:</p><p>– Я что, щенок?</p><p>– Нет-нет, просто Лауха так думает. Ты маленький мальчик. Наш маленький мальчик, – обьяснила мама и бросила на отца Тапсы испепеляющий взгляд. Тот часто забывал, что их сын все понимает буквально. – Но если ей нравится, когда ты рядом с щенками, а тебе нравится быть с ними, можешь приходить сюда в любое время, когда не занят.</p><p>У Тапсы было много обязанностей: он следил за курятником и присматривал за осиротевшим ягненком, приносил взрослым нужные вещи и тащил на себе все, что было по силам. Но Тапса отличался трудолюбием и всегда находил время, чтобы провести несколько часов с Лаухой и своими щенячьими братьями и сёстрами.</p><p>Щенки растут быстрее, чем дети, и когда Тапсе исполнилось шесть, щенки полностью выросли и были готовы к работе. Они все стали отличными пастушьими собаками, такими умными, что запоминали большинство новых команд всего за пару повторений. В деревне не было нужды для шестерых собак, и какими бы хорошими они ни были, их пришлось отдать на обмен в соседние деревни.</p><p>Тапса это понимал. Цыплята и поросята, с которыми он обнимался, ягнята, за которыми ухаживал и с которыми играл, могли оказаться в его тарелке, а его щенки могли отправиться жить в другие поселения с незнакомцами. Такова была жизнь, а в деревне не было излишеств, в том числе лишней сентиментальности. Но когда Тапса прощался с ними, собаки выглядели довольно понурыми.</p><p>Но затем родился ещё один помет, и Лауха была твёрдо убеждена, что Тапса – его часть. Те щенки тоже выросли отличными пастухами, и это не прошло незамеченным мимо родителей Тапсы.</p><p>– Тапса, приведи себя в порядок, у нас на ужин будут гости.</p><p>Это было необычным. Не то чтобы у его родителей не было друзей, но как правило Тапса не присоединялся к гостям за столом. Когда к ним кто-то приходил, Тапсу обычно отправляли с тарелкой еды из комнаты, чтобы он не докучал взрослым с вопросами, потому что Тапсе все было любопытно.</p><p>Но в этот раз Тапса был неожиданно тихим. Их гостями оказались Энси Хотакайнен, одна из самых первых магов, рождённая в самый разгар Великого Мора, и её подруга Хилья Ярвинен, маг помоложе. Энси была самой строгой взрослой во всей деревне, и никто из детей не рисковал раздражать её, привлекая к себе внимание. Она смотрела на Тапсу таким пристальным взглядом, что он смутился и задумался, чем он мог разозлить Энси. Но она так ничего ему и не сказала.</p><p>После ужина Хилья отвела его в сторонку и принялась расспрашивать про Лауху и её последний помет. Тапса живо принялся описывать характер каждого щенка, его любимые и нелюбимые вещи, но время от времени вопросы Хильи озадачивали его. Конечно, он знал, где в любой момент находится каждый из щенков, они всегда издавали шум, а ещё от них шло что-то вроде запаха. Конечно, он мог приказывает им без слов, жесты они тоже прекрасно понимали. Тапсе показалось, что его ответы раздражают Хилью, но почему так вышло, он не мог понять. Наконец, его отправили спать, но разумеется, Тапса пробрался обратно и стал подслушивать разговоры взрослых.</p><p>– Я не обнаружила ни следа магии, – сказала Энси, – а ты?</p><p>– Тоже ничего. У него нет какого-то контроля над собаками, – ответила Хилья.</p><p>– Но посмотрите на результат. Это не обычные собаки, – возразил его отец. – Я вырастил много пастушьих собак, и ничего похожего на эти два пометка я раньше не видел. Бывает, что встречается одна такая собака, но не два полных помета. Это должно быть из-за мальчика.</p><p>– Звериный магнетизм, – предположила Хилья. Тапса нахмурился. Что такое магнетизм, он знал: в деревне был небольшой магнит, и детям позволялось с ним играть. Магнит притягивал металлы, но не живых существ, и уж точно не зверей. Да и в любом случае, животные не тянулись к нему, как металл к магниту, просто Тапса их любил, а они это чувствовали и любили его в ответ.</p><p>– Интересно... – пробормотала мать Тапсы.</p><p>– Что такое? – отрывисто спросила Энси. Она была уверена, что если тебе есть, что сказать, нужно говорить, а если сказать нечего, держи рот закрытым, а не бубни себе под нос обрывки фраз.</p><p>– Ну, мне интересно, как у него получится с котятами. Разумеется, собаки хороши, но если он может так же влиять на кошек, от них было бы больше пользы в борьбе с сыпными животными.</p><p>Сжавшийся у стены Тапса поморщился. В деревне была парочка: кот и кошка, оба с рождения стерильные, как и много других кошек. Конечно, они отменно искали заражённых сыпью зверей, но во время таких вылазок их приходилось держать на привязки, потому что инстинкты заставляли их бросаться в атаку на любую тварь с Сыпью в пределах досягаемости. Ещё один деревенский кот погиб прошлой весной, когда бросился на заражённую выдру, а кошка пару лет назад потеряла переднюю лапу, сцепившись с зараженной собакой. Говорили, что в столице кошек умели отучать от такого поведения, но тренированная кошка была слишком дорогой для их деревни.</p><p>– Вот бы нам достать хорошую пару для разведения... – начал отец Тапсы.</p><p>– Не будь идиотом. Деревня не может себе позволить хорошую пару для разведения, – нетерпеливо оборвала его Энси.</p><p>– Моя сестра, – начала мать Тапсы, но ей пришлось на миг замолчать. Даже спустя тридцать пять лет ей было сложно говорить о членах семьи, сгинувших во время Великого Мора. – Моя сестра любила кошек. У неё в какой-то момент их было одиннадцать. Она подбирала бродячих, тех, которые были никому не нужны, на которых всем было наплевать. Она их стерилизовала, чтобы их не стало ещё больше.</p><p>Все замолчали: взрослые постарше вспоминали, а те, кто помладше, пытались представить мир, в котором было так много кошек, что одна женщина могла держать у себя одиннадцать, так много, что их приходилось стерилизовать.</p><p>Хотя у кошек был иммунитет к Сыпи, и, определенно, был он всегда, не оставалось сомнений, что болезнь затронула и их. До Сыпи кошки плодились свободно, иногда чересчур свободно. Теперь же кошки размножались почти как люди: один или два котёнка за раз, окот раз в пару лет. Зачастую с рождения они были стерильными. А их инстинктивная ненависть к заражённым привела к тому, что со времен Великого Мора кошки умирали ещё чаще, чем люди. Поэтому кошки в целом стоили дорого, а способные к размножению - ещё дороже.</p><p>– Ну, да, - ответила Энси, – одиннадцать кошек нашей деревне завести не удастся. Может быть сможем раздобыть нестерильного кота.</p><p>– От этого не будет проку, – возразила Хилья, – на наших кошек мальчик никак не влияет, хотя и проводит с ними уйму времени. Нам нужна самка, чтобы он мог общаться с котятами с рождения, как это было с щенками.</p><p>- У нас есть пять хороших молодых пастушьих собак, - начал отец Тапсы.</p><p>– Этого мало, – не терпящим возражений тоном сказала Энси.</p><p>– Может быть, – снова начал отец Тапсы, – пять хороших собак удастся обменять на котёнка-девочку – нет, дослушайте до конца. Хорошо, кошку-мать нам раздобыть не получится. Но если взять с собой Тапсу, поехать с ним туда, где живёт сама мать, чтобы он остался с котёнком, до тех пор, когда его можно будет забрать, он сможет повлиять на этого котёнка так же, как и на щенков. А если потом эта кошка окажется плодовитой...</p><p>– Подожди, ты предлагаешь отвезти моего сына на незнакомый остров на два или три месяца?</p><p>Тапса был очень поздним ребёнком, он родился на двадцать восьмом году Сыпи, когда его матери было сорок шесть, а отцу пятьдесят два. Их первая дочь была старше Тапсы на восемнадцать лет. Она была вдовой и жила по соседству со своим сыном Ильмари, который был всего на год младше Тапсы. Их второй ребёнок, мальчик, погиб от несчастного случая, когда упал с дерева, а третья, девочка, умерла от болезни, которую не удалось вылечить, потому что антибиотики больше не производились. Оба ребёнка умерли ещё до рождения Тапсы, поэтому мать отчаянно держалась за него, своего последнего сына.</p><p>– С ним все будет в порядке, Райна. Я не брошу его там одного...</p><p>– Вот именно! Я поеду с ним!</p><p>На этом вопрос был закрыт, и разговор перешёл к скучным взрослым обсуждениям, в какой деревне могут требоваться собаки, и в какой искать котёнка, как устроить весь обмен. Тапсе стало скучно и он ускольнул обратно в постель. Но ему удастся повидать другую деревню! И может даже завести котёнка!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>